ladki
by Guddi abhirika fan
Summary: Saari problems ladkiyon ko he aati hai...kyun ...let's see how a girl faces problems in her life ...when she thinks she got happiness.b it happiness moves away from her...let's see when does she receives happiness.. It's abhirika fic
1. Chapter 1

this **plot is inspired from one movie...**

 **Characters**

prasad: father of tarika...he is very poor...he had two daughters

Latha : wife of prasad...she is decent...but loves her family

Hema: first daughter of prasad...she got married to a person named suraj...but not. Live with him because she cannot give birth to child...

Suraj: husband of hema ...works in a. Office...very bad person...

Tarika: second daughter of prasad...she is very decent...she loves her family...but very sensitive...

 **in other place..**

Harish : he loves money more than anything...he will do anything for money...he has one son...and a wife...

Raju: son of harish... very good person... works in bank... very different from father...but he doesn't like his father

 **mumbai**

 **Abhijeet:** a Senior inspector in cid...loves his duty very much...he is son of pradyuman and meenakshi...

 **story starts from our heroin's house**

Prasad works as office..

Prasad: latha jaldi aao...mujhe kaam ke liye der ho rahi hai...

Latha coming with tiffin box: haan aarahi hun...hand over tiffin box to him ...ye lijiye...

Wo...

Prasad: kya hua

Latha : wo ...dudh wale ko paise dena hai...pichle mahine bhi nahi diya...

Prasad: lekin ...theek hai ...usse kehna ...kal jaise he paghar(salary ) aayegi tho ...denge...mujhe der ho rahi hai...mai chalta hun...

Thinking...meri salary se is ghar ka karcha nahi ho raha hai...ek beti ki shadi hongi hai ...aur ek ko pati ne apni patni ko yaha rakh diya

...

 **another place**

Raju: papa paste...

Harish: haan aaraha hun

Raju: koi bhi paste ko almari me rakhke tala lagata hai kya

Harish: aur nahi tho kya...tum itna jyada lagate ho ...pakdo applying some paste ...

Aaj ke liye itna he hai...

Raju: kitna kanjus papa mila mujhe ...huh...har ek cheez dene ke liye sochta hai...iske liye mai sirf ek machine hun...paise dene wala

He sighed and got ready for office...

He got ready and headed towards office...on the mid way..some one came in front of his brake...he applied sudden break from preventing accident...and some of his files which he placed in front of him fell down

Raju: ye kya kardiya aapne ...mere saare files girgaye but when he looked at her he was lost in her...he was looking very simple yet beautiful...her curly hair...her brown eyes...he couldn't take off his eyes from her

Woman: I..am sorry...Maine nahi dekha...she picked up all files and gave him...

Raju: thanks...aur waise aapka naam...

Woman: mai anjaan logon ko apna naam nahi batati...

Raju: oh...mera naam raju hai...mai ****bank me kaam karta hun...ab tho aap mujhe jaan gayi hai na...pls aap apna naam bata dijiye na

Woman smiled : tarika Mera naam hai and she went away from there...

Raju was looking at the sight she went ...I love you tarika

 **hai guys ...how are you?**

 **A new plot ...how is it...pls say should continue or not...aisa lag raha hai kya ki story ka title se content different lag raha hai...aage aage chapters me aap khud jaan jayenge...**

 **Waiting for your encouragement...and thanks to kavin sanjana, love duo and crazy for abhirika,fantasticmaggi02 ... thank you so much guys for accepting my request and writing story for me...**

 **Love you all...**

 **Working on ...ateet ka raaz and mkhtp...will update these soon**

 **Pls r and r**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my update after long days**

 **pls look the last chapter if you want to know about the characters**

 **note :tarika also works in a bank and both raju and tarika works n different banks**

raju came to his house and was dreaming about tarika and himself ,,

he looked at his father who is looking at some photos

"aap kya dekh rahe h papa"raju asked

'huh,dikhayi nahi deta kya ,,ladkiyon ki tasveere dekh raha hun'

"aap is umr me shaadi kaise kar sakte hai,,aap mamma ko dhoka nahi de sakte hai ,,aur mai aisa nahi hone dunga"

'hogaya tera,,mai ye tasveere tere liye dekh raha hun,,,ye dekh is ladki ko ,he showed a picture of a woman who is very fat'

"mai itni moti ladki ke saath kaise shaadi karsakta hun "

' tujhe kuch nahi pata ,,dekh agar is ladki ke liye dahej me hum ek lamba haar aur kamar pe jo pehente hai ,,sone ka ,,bus wahi puchenge ,,isse hame bohat labh hai'

"tum kitne laalchi ho ,,chii,"

'arey pasand nahi aayi kya ,,koi baat nahi,ye dusri ladki dekh ,,bohat achi hai naa ,,sirf tang toota hai'

"mai asie kaise handicapped ladki se shaadi kar sakta hun "

'arrey!kyun who log insaan nhai hote kya,is ladki ka tho crores ka property hai,,shaadi ke baad sab kuch tera hoga na'

"dekho mujhe nhi pata ki yeh kon hai par mujhe ise shaadi nahi karni "

' koi baat nahi mere paas bohat sari ladikiyon ke photos hai'

"muje na tumhari dekhi hui ladkyon se shaadi nahi karni hai ,,maine apne liye ladki dekh li hai "

'kya baat kar rahe ho '

"haan "

'acha ,ladki ke paas bohat paisa hai kya'

"nahi,shaadi bhi hamare paison se karni padegi"

' mai iss shadi ke liye raaaji nahi hun'he sounded anger

"mai aapka permission nahi puch raha hun ,,sirf bata raha hun "

'teri itni himmat ,tu mere pe chillayega ,agar mai chahta hun tho abhi tujhe is ghar se nikaal sakta hun '

"haan tho theek hi,,mai khud chala jaata hun na "raju was angry and went outside

here harish thought of something"agar isse ghar se bhej dunga tho mera khana peena kaise chalega"

"arey beta roko na,,mai bus mazaak kar raha tha ,,tu tho sach me chala gaya"

' mai bohat serious hun papa'

"arey ! mai ussi ladki se teri shaadi karunga na jise tu pyaar karta hai"

raju was happy and hugged his father"tq papa"

 **AFTER TWO MONTHS**

 **Mumbai**

 **cid bureau**

a person was looking at a picture and smiling to himself

freddy saw this and thoyght to ask

"sir"

'haan freddy'

"aapse ek baat puchu kya"

'haan pucho na'

"ye aap kiski tasveer ko dekh ke muskurate rehte hai "

'ye! kuch bhi nahi 'a slight blush was appeared on his face

"pls sir bataiye na,,lagta hai koi khas hai ,,isliye aap unhe dekhte rehte hai"

'haan freddy ,,bohat khas hai mere ye '

"kahi pyaar vyaar ka chakkar tho nahi "freddy joked

' aisa he kuch samaj lo '

"bas kal ka intezaar hai phir hum dono ek honge "he thought to himself

"sir hame tho party chahiye ,,aap kisi se pyaar karte hai ,,aur wo bi chupke chupke ,,aur aapne hame bataya tak nahi "

' arey aisi koi baat nahi freddy ,,time kaha mila tum sabko batane ka'

"acha sir! muje aapki love story sunna hai ,,pls bataiye na"

' _ **love story jaisa kuch nahi yaar ,,bus hum dono ne degree join kiya tha aur mai usse crush hua tha ,,par usse nahi,,bas meri taraf dekh ke muskurati thi ,,phir maine bohat koshish ki usse apni dil ki baat batane but mujhse ho nahi paaya ,,phir mujhe training ke liye Mumbai aana pada ,,pata nahi ki wo kaisi hai,,shaadi hogayi ya nahi ye bhi nahi pata ,mai kal jaa raha hun usse milne pune "**_

"aapki story me sacchai hai ,,dekhna zaroor wo aapse shadi karegi,mai ye dua karta hu bhagawan se "

'thank you freddy'

abhijeet got a call

" chalo freddy hame pune jaana hai,,ek khoon hua hai"

'lagta hai kismet bhi chati hai mai tarika se milu 'he thought to himself

 **next day at crime spot**

abhijeet investigated some people there and collected some evidences

"freddy! samaj me nahi aaraha ki iski mout hui tho hui kaise ,,ek kaam karo body ko forensic lab bhej do ,ab salunkhe saab he batayenge ki iski mout hui kaise"

abhijeet was giving instructions but his eyes fell near a auto which was going in that way ,,he was hell shocked by seeing that person

 *******************to be continued***************

 **ab sochiye ki kya hua hoga ,,aur aur review me batana zaroor**

 **pls review guys**


End file.
